High school
by Anndii
Summary: The Cullen kids are on thier way back to Forks high school. People are in love with Edward. People will start threatining Bella to stay away from Ed. Find out in High School
1. Chapter 1

**_Anndii here Iam trying out a new story so..._**

**_Reweiw if i should continue._**

High school

After Edward's and mine wedding our family wanted to go back to high school, So here  
we are walking to the front office to get our classes. Everyone was staring at us.  
Across they were we were inhumanly beautiful. As I thought this a Blond haired kid  
walked to me. 'Oh great more Bella fan club.' I thought. Edward was glaring at him so I thought  
I should tap into my mind reading ability.  
'_Oh my grapes. She looks fine. I just know that she will want me. Who Else could she possibly want? Unhitch looking at me now she must be looking me over my totaly hot body and probley going to slip me a paper at any second now she will slip me a paper with her number.  
_The son of Mike. He was going to be a problem.  
"Hello beautiful!" He holed the o' in Hello." My name is Mikel Newton. You must be new here at Forks. Do you have a boyfriend? NO you don't your new here! Well I can be your boyfriend meet outside school front office. OK?"  
I blinked at him. Did he really believe I would date him? I can't yell at him so I will eject him politely.  
"Hello Mikel" I was holding back a laugh." My name is Bella Hale. This is my Boyfriend Edward Cullen."  
'_Damn. I will get her in class without her family. I need to start planning a date with her.'_He stated as he walked away.  
We kept walking. Ugg even though I'm a vampire I hate all these stares.  
Edward holded the door open for me. The others were already here being walking away when Mikel came upto me.  
"Another amire, Bella?" Emmett stated. I nodded.  
"Here Edward,Bella. We got your classes for you." Alice said as she handed them to me.  
I looked at them. I has almost all the classes with my husband. All except Science. I sighed softly.  
"What is wrong, love?"" I don't have science with you."  
He nodded glum. We were walking out the door.  
"See you in second period." Edward said.  
We kissed and walkedour seperate ways. This was going to be a long year.

**_How was that!  
Reveiw.  
And I'll continued._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got two reviews!  
Does a happy dance  
I enjoy all who had, will, and are reading this.  
OK back to the story.  
Check Out _Balle Wans   
On profile._  
**

_High School_

_Chapter one_

I was silently walking my way to the other side of the school. I was already a few minutes late. I was lost in my thoughts when I bumped into a wall. I shook my head. I was still uncoordinated, I knew that so did Emmett unfortunately. I was nearly to the class room. I could here the teacher in a fake cheerful voice.  
"OK students we have a new student. She should be here any moment now. This High school got so big since I went here." It was true. Why else would I be still walking to her class. The thing that worried me is that she use to go to this school. I opened the door.She gasped at the sight of me.  
'_It can't be! Impossible! Bella Swan can't be here. I heard she died ten years ago! Maybe this is her daughter I doubt it.'  
"_Hello there deary, what is your name?"  
"Bella Swan"  
She looked shocked and glared at me. She looked like a much older Jessica Stanley. I gasped in when I realized it was Jessica  
"Uh oh" I murmured.  
"OK, Miss Bella Swan" She sneered at my name." Go sit in the third row right by Mikel. Please see me after school to get your papers and your supplies for science. For now please share with Mikel."  
I groaned. She was still glaring at me.  
"Whatever" I spoke little to loud.  
"Excuse me, do you want to go to the office on the first day? I am not giving you any special treatment because your 'new'"She snarled at me.  
"Miss--"  
"Mrs. Newton to you Swan."  
So she did marry Mike. I wonder why she didn't invite me. Then I remembered she didn't invite me, But Edward. She most likely wanted him to say "I eject" then go marry her and live happily ever after. Mikel must have been her son. But we just got out of school 15 years ago. It was impossible for her to have a sixteen year old. I shuddered. She must have been pregnant during the last few weeks of school. My thoughts were interrupted when  
"Miss Swan please take a seat next to Mikel! Now please don't interrupt me again."

_I will Get Bella Now. She will love me since I am sitting right by her. I will slip her a note. Then she will notice me. I just know that she was looking loving at me when I first met her. A pretty girlie will want a non ugly boy, like Edward. Now should I take her to Seattle? They have some good food. Plus pretty cheep. I can afford it. Unlike those Cullen's. They parable rented that car.  
_  
I listened to Mikel's thoughts and ignored Jessica. She kept on blabbing about blood testing and that we will need to know to donate some blood. We were doing it on Wednesday. I gave myself a mental note to skip First on Wednesday. Finally Jessica stopped and announced to start packing up.  
I started to pack up slowly not wanting to face Jessica. The Bell rang and I went Up to Jessica.  
"Hello Newton, I come for my books and supplies." I said  
"Well Bella what are you doing here. In high school. Your suppose to be in collage."  
"Jessica-" I started."  
"Mrs Newton I will tell you after school. Meet right in front of the school and me and my family will pick you up. You will not be mentioning this to anybody. So go tell Mike you have to work late. And I will meet you in the car. Good bye Mrs. Newton." I walked off. I need to find Edward. Alice will know by now that we will encounter Jessica. I have to worn Edward. I looked at my schedule

**Bella Marie Cullen Swan  
Freshman**

**First Period: Science with Mrs Newton  
Second Period: Math With Mrs Olson  
Third Period: History with Mr Newton  
****Lunch  
****Forth Period: Reading with Mrs Stanley  
Fifth Period: English with Mr Ford  
Sixth Period: Gymnastics with Mrs Mcclain  
Seventh Period: Music with Mrs Logsdon**

I also remember Edward's.

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen  
Freshman**

First Period: Science with Mrs Osborn  
Second Period: Math with Mrs Olson  
Third Period: History with Mr Newton  
Lunch  
Forth Period: Reading with Mrs Stanley  
Fifth Period: English with Mr Ford  
Sixth Period: Gymnastics with Mrs McClain  
Seventh Period: Music with Mrs Logsdon

I looked at my schedule then something sunk in. I read Sixth Period: Gymnastics. I sanded still in the middle of the hall. Alice and Edward signed me up for gymnastics. Didn't they know that I can't walk over a flat surface without falling? People were starting to Disappear into their classrooms. I started to jog over to my next period-Math. This class will be more fun because Alice and Edward are in this class. I smiled when I saw Edward in front of the door. He smiled at me when he saw me. I finally got to him at the long jog at human pace.  
"What took you so long" He smiled." I would think you would be here early."  
I smiled back."Come on We may get in trouble if we're late." I started pulling him into the class room. Everyone was staring at us. I listened to their thoughts  
_She is one hot thing  
He is so mine. I'm the hottest girl in school so he has to pick me over that loser.  
Yes I'm getting paid today!  
I am so better than that loser.  
So they think they can be the hottest girls in school. Well in Gymnastics she is going to get it.  
_I groaned at the last thought. The last time someone tried to 'get' me they ended up in the hospital.We walked up to the teacher. We gave her our slips and he pointed out to chairs right by each other. I smiled. Than she handed us to extremely thick textbooks.  
"Great" I wispered to Edward. He chuckled at that. We tookour seat.  
Second period has started. I wondered what Edwards first period was like.

**_YOU guys BETTER love me. This is my longest chapter ever.  
SO I wanted to put a few people in my story. So here is what I'm going to do.__Example for the clueless_**Great story Anndii! Keep it up.  
My name is Anndii  
I love to Draw.  
I like Pugs!!  
**Now Review.  
Check Out _Balle Wans_**

When you review please put something good.  
Put your name.  
Put a hobby.  
And something you like.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anndii is here.  
I got quite lot of reviews.  
Thank you all who read my Author's note on the bottom.  
All who did, You will be in my story sooner or later.  
Thanks  
Here's the Chapter.  
Give me some good title names.High School  
Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.  
**_**  
**was silently dreading the whole year because of first period. It was a short walk to my Science Class. I was blocking the thoughts about us. All I was thinking about was Bella. How her hair smelled like flowers. Her Sparkling golden eyes. How her delicate li-. I walked into a wall. I chuckled. That's a first. I was at Mrs. Osborn's class. I walked in expecting a old ,frail, lady. But what I saw was a young, maybe 20 year old, women. She had long dirty blond hair. She had the ugliest shade of blue eyes. Then I heard her thoughts.  
_"Oh my Goodness. He is hot. He will be mine. We will-"  
_I didn't want to listen any more.  
"Hello their cutie. I am Mrs. Osborn. I will be your science teacher. Here is your book. You will be sitting by those twins. Lynette and Rozie."She handed me a book and a piece of paper."Call me if you need ANYTHING" She whispered that, but said 'anything' and walked out the door I looked for the twins. They both had a Dark Green sweater and Navy Blue pants. They had shoulder lenght hair of a dark brown color.  
"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. What is your name?" I asked Politely. They looked up. Both of their eyes grew an inch bigger. I chuckled.  
"H--Hello, my name is Laynette." She holed her hand out. I shook it."I love to swim and I love math.  
"Hello Laynette."  
"Hey, I'm Rozie. I'm on the Volleyball team."_He's hot!"  
_I rolled my eyes. Its a normal day if someone comments on my looks. I looked around the room from where I was sitting. There were some Jocks in the corner chatting. Some people studying. Some girls were staring at me. And when I mean some I mean 12. They all wanted me to be their boyfriend.

_Ugg another boy who wants be my boy friend. Great! Ooh He's hot I wont mind!_

_He's Mine. He's Mine. He's Mine. He's Mine!!_

_Look likes Andrea is trying to get him. She won't have a chance!_

_500 girls. 300 boys. 3 hot guys. I have a chance!_

The bell rang but nobody stopped chatting with old friends, or reading a book. The teacher walked back in holding"_**a put science thing here"  
**_llo Class.We have a new student. His name is Edward Cullen. HE has just moved here from Alaska."  
She went to her desk. Then she started our lesson. She was reviewing us Newton's laws.**A/N i don't know what they do in high.So i'll do what I'm doing now.  
**She went on about a object in motion stays in motion until a force acts on it. I finally got bored so I went to listening to thoughts.

_OK I bet he can't last a week without asking ME out. I wonder where he will take me? I bet a fancy restaurant! He did have that expensive Volvo. I need to start wearing my expensive clothes to get him to like me. Maybe he is going to pass a note.HE will be Mine! If he doesn't want me I'll get his big hunk of him. there are two more.  
_She kept on listing on how she would get me to be her boyfriend. I tried to drown her out when she got to some nasty thoughts about her and me. I lasted threw the hour. The bell rang. I sighed and tried to pass through the door. But not before A girl got to me.  
"Hello there Edward."She used my first name while usidng a so called 'sexy' voice." So I was thinking. Do you want to go out Friday night? Maybe a movie."She smiled. I smiled  
I took a dramatic breath."No" And walked out to my next class. I was relieved that it was with Bella and Alice. I wanted a first period change though. I'll need to ask Bella later. I waited outside Mrs. Olson's class. The hall was getting empty . I was getting worried that she gotten hurt. Then I saw her emerge threw the crowd and walk toward me.  
What took you so long" I smiled" I would think you would be here early."  
She smiled back."Come on. We might get in trouble if were late." She started pulling me to the room. Everyone was staring at us. I listened to their thoughts.  
_one hot thing._Some one is going to try to get Bella. She should be fine. She can hear thoughts. I handed the teacher our schedules and pointed to two seats right by each other. Then handed us some very thick books.  
"Great" She wispered. I laughed. We took out seat.  
The bell rang.  
"Second period has started class. Stop talking." the room grew silent.  
I wonder how Bella's day went.

**_I this was just a chapter of first period in Edward's veiw. The next one it will be second period.  
Ok you know the drill!  
Read & Reweiw!  
NOW!_**

he is so mine. I'm the hottest girl in school. He has to pick me over that loser.

Yes I'm getting paid today!

I am so better than that loser.

so they think they can be the hottest people in school. In gymnastics I am so going to get her. Jack will help me


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I've been busy. I'll update about once every week. Sorry it can't be faster, but school is hard and driving me crazy.

People really love my story, but reveiw more.  
And i might, be able to update an extra time this week, or an extra long chapter  
._Chapter 4  
Epov_

_Today has been quite boring. I say all the teachers want you to sleep. They talk in a monotone voice.  
Bella and I are on our way to gymnastics. I am going to get Alice for putting me in that. What boy would want to wear some short shorts. Bella was already at the gym doors.  
"Here you go Edward. I got the coach to give me your clothes and your locker number" Bella said as she handed me some thin gray and red clothes. She walked off to the I believe ladies room. I walked to the other side of the gym to the boy's room. I got changed as quickly as I could. Bella was already by the curtain,separating the gymnastics and gym floor. She had the same clothes as me but shorter and tighter clothes. We walked to the teacher.  
"Hello, We are your new students. Isabella Hale(It was hale right? If not replace it with Swan or Cullen) and Edward Cullen."  
"I'm glad you joined gymnastics. Please sit behind Mrs. Lek," She said to Bella" And you sit by Mr. Willow." She said pointing. I sat down behind Willow. The annoying bell rang. And class started.  
"Class stand up. Go to the neWhoarest white line and run around it 10 times, then do 45 jumping jacks. I ran slightly faster than Bella to catch up to her. We ran the last 7 laps together than started our jumping jacks. We continued with our work out. We did things to arm circles to side lounge. I enjoyed splits. Some people couldn't go down less than a foot. No wonder they were in the beginner's class. However the teacher was shocked when we when all the way down. From her thoughts it was rare for someone to go all the way down on splits the first day.  
"Edward and Bella please come up here." Me and Bella stood up from our handstands we been holding for a good minute.  
"It looks like you two our terrific at gymnastics. Have you token outside classes before?"  
Bella and I shook our hear.  
"Naturals are we?"  
We shrugged.  
"You two will be together in an more difficult class, with Mrs Der. Now run along and get dressed for next period." Bella and I hurriedly tried to run to the locker room. I got dressed as quickly as I could. Not bothering with a shower since next period was the last. I walked out. I tried to find Bella. Wasn't hard. Believe me. Who Else would have all the boys in gymnastics crowd around them? They were asking her to go with them to the Finter Dance(a dance between Fall and Winter, Made it up :P)  
"Bella come on lets get going to our next class." Everyone turned to glare at me.  
_**Who does he think he is.**

**She will never follow him.**

**He's Hot...**

_Everyone gasped when she started walking toward me.  
"Thanks for saving me" She wispered.  
"No problem, Love" I replied.  
"So how do you like gymnastics?"  
"Not so bad. You don't have to run as much."  
"True."  
"I didn't know you could do the splits."  
"Well when I was young my moth-" Bella got stopped by walking into someone. We were looking at each other and not where we were walking.  
"I'm so sorry!"  
"Oh thats no problem" The girl said very low. She turned around. She gasped. Then i remember the similar features. Me and Bella gasped at the same time.  
The girl in front of us was not only a little girl. But an old friend of Bella's.  
Angela_

**I am terribly sorry this is so short. I will take some ideas from your reweiws. If you have an idea, wright it I just might put it in my story i I like it. So you know the drill.  
Reweiw  
Reweiw  
Reweiw  
Reweiw**

And last but no least.  
Disclaimer: I love you  
You love me.  
I don't own twilight.  
And neither do you.  
So don't you say you love me too.


End file.
